Possession is Sweet
by Kaitlinxing
Summary: After a simple Ouiji board session on a cold December's night, a strange black-eyed boy has come to take control of Logan's life. A seemingly sweet blonde boy going by the name of Kendall.


**Well hello there dear readers! Lottie here! **  
**So I've always wanted to post an actual story on this website...something that has chapters and a building storyline, all that jazz. Though I have before but they didn't really strike to me so I deleted them all. Lately I've been posting one-shots and such that seem to have sparked a few readers. But they're one-shots, so what else are ya gonna do right?**

**If you've read any of my stories before, or talked to be at all, you would probably know that I have a thing for demonic stories. Black magic and Lucifer and all that kind of stuff. It's extremely interesting to me and I love incorporating it into characters from shows and such. So that's kind of where this one came from...believe me there's way more to it. This is kind of just like an "Epilogue" or something or other.**

**To get something straight here before you go on and read-**  
**Yes there are things of religion mentioned here.**  
**No the boys are not in a band, they are simple boys living in Minnesota.**  
**Yes Kendall is the baddie. SHHHHHHHH**

**Okay I'm out now. Sorry for my lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg writer's comments. 3**  
**Promise this won't happen in other chapters! ~**  
**CHOW ~**

* * *

It was on the 15th of December and the course of an entire year, that Logan Mitchel's life became absolutely positively out of control. It was the beginning of something completely scarring, something that he might never recover from as long as he shall be walking on this Earth. The experience was one that when told to other people, they might never believe him. One would call him insane, psychotic; his teachers and fellow students would have said that he had finally "snapped" or "cracked". It was the year that someone had taken possession of him, and took his life away from him day by day, hour by hour, second by second. This was the year and the December that Logan met a boy going by the simple name of Kendall.

Logan had never been one to pay attention to much of that crazy supernatural stuff. He had never found it as interesting as other people would. It just wasn't something that would strike as interesting to him in his daily life. And to be fairly honest, he didn't really believe in much of that stuff either. Sure, he was raised to believe in God and Jesus, and the angels sent from heaven to watch over everyone. He believed in Heaven and Hell, and the few simple rules that he had learned from going to church when he was about 8 years old. But being 16 now, all of that just sort of changed. He didn't really abide to the rules as much as his mother would have liked him too, and though he still "believed" most of that religious stuff he had learned growing up...he didn't really care as much anymore. His mind had gone elsewhere. So when people started coming to him asking if he would like to use Ouiji boards or things involving black magic, he kind of just said no. It wasn't that he was scared or anything, it was just the fact that he wasn't surprised or shocked by any of the supposed things that would happen. He didn't really believe in Tarot cards that could predict your future and past, he didn't really believe in opening portals to Hell and letting demons out to torture you. To him life was simply just life.

He didn't want to think of life in those weird, religious, or even supernatural ways. Not that religions were weird but...yeah. You kind of get the picture here.

To Logan, his life was centered on only a few simple things he had. His two best friends, James and Carlos, and his academics in school. Those were the only things that he would focus on daily. When he was at home or in school, he was studying. When he was out any other time, he was with his best friends enjoying life simply because he was sharing it with two people he swore he loved more than anything in the entire world. His academics were starting to skyrocket as well, and he was finally about to reach that level of becoming a doctor. Something he had dreamed of since he was just a little toddler. His academics were his passion and his friends were his play. Life was simple that way, and he would had never done anything to change that.

But it was in that December that all the happiness and simplicity of his life was gone in a blink. It was that December that changed Logan. It changed Logan and the world around him. It was the December that James and Carlos brought along a simple home-made Ouiji board...

And that's the day in December, that as Logan is going through the constant torture he endures from himself every other day of his life, he wishes more than anything that he could back and change.

Because what came out of that day...was not something very happy **or** simple.

* * *

**Kind of short I know...I hope you keep reading dears ~**  
**More chapters to come YES YES 3**


End file.
